


Una Feliz Navidad

by jessevaldfond



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este OneShot pertenece al fanfic alojado en el foro Hotel Bella Muerte, el fic lleva por nombre: Las Reglas para ser siempre un caballero [http://www.hotel-bella-muerte.com/t18178-las-reglas-para-ser-siempre-un-caballero-frerard]</p>
    </blockquote>





	Una Feliz Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Este OneShot pertenece al fanfic alojado en el foro Hotel Bella Muerte, el fic lleva por nombre: Las Reglas para ser siempre un caballero [http://www.hotel-bella-muerte.com/t18178-las-reglas-para-ser-siempre-un-caballero-frerard]

Las fiestas entre familia son las mejores y más si son fiestas navideñas. Este año los Iero tendrían un invitado especial: Gerard Way.  Él mismo se había ofrecido a llevar las bebidas y el pavo para que la señora Iero con sus artes culinarias lo preparara.   
  
Una semana antes de la cena familiar, Frank se había quedado en casa de su novio. Decidió hacer esto para darle espacio a Linda con algunos pequeños problemas que tenía así que uso eso como buena excusa para quedarse en casa de Gerard  
  
   
  
Justo ese día veintitrés Gerard llamo a Frank para verle en el centro, ambos comprarían los regalos de navidad, y tanto Noche Buena como Navidad la pasarían en casa de Frank como ambos habían prometido.  
  
   
  
-¿Listo?- Gerard toco el hombro de un distraído Frank, este tenía los audífonos puestos y estaba recargado contra la pared escuchando la música que venía desde el reproductor en sus pequeñas manos. Ambos entraron y salieron de cuanta tienda se les ponía en frente. No tenían nada fijo aun pero Gerard tenía la idea de comprar alguna prenda abrigadora para la madre de Frank pero este respondió que le vendría bien algún libro de cocina o algo así porque según Iero casi nunca le gustaba que le dieran de regalo prendas. Frank para su hermana había pensado en un conjunto que hacía días había visto en un escaparate así que eso fue el primer regalo que había comprado. Después para Linda escogió un lindo alhajero y para Gerard…para él tenía pensado otra cosa.  
  
   
  
-¿Ya es todo?- pregunto Gerard.  
-No…me falta un regalo…pero ese lo conseguiré para mañana- dijo Frank despreocupado.  
-¿Estás seguro? Es mejor que lo compres ahora. Tal vez esté más barato.- y él otro trato de convencerle.  
-Bueno…pero tú te quedas afuera- le dijo apuntando con su dedo.  
-¿Qué?- dijo riendo. Sabia para quien era el presente.  
-Si…afuera. O mejor aún tú me esperas en el parque. -  
-Pero está a punto de nevar-  
-No hay mejor remedio que los abrazos para quitar el frío…pero será cuando yo regrese- Frank tomo la mano de Gerard y lo llevo hasta la banca del parque que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban. Lo obligo a sentarse con el montón de bolsas a su lado y automáticamente Way se cruzó de brazos.  
-Ya me está dando frío- encogió sus hombros aun con sus brazos cruzados.  
-No me tardo- se agacho para dejar un pequeño beso en la fría nariz de Way.  
-No tardes- dijo haciendo un puchero con su boca y Frank al instante beso su boca tomando la cara de Gerard en sus manos.   
-Enseguida regreso-  
  
   
  
Gerard le vio caminar por entre la gente, l e vio cruzar la calle y perderse entre la multitud. Sonrió y volteo hacia su derecha para encontrarse con una viejecita abrigada hasta las orejas le sonrió y dijo con voz pastosa.  
  
   
  
-Que lindos hermanos- mascullo y volvió a sonreír. Gerard no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo, volteo hacia otro lado disimulando sus sonrojadas mejillas.  
  
 Diez minutos después y comenzó a nevar, hacia un frio del demonio pero Gerard le esperaría ahí.

 

_Cariño, hace mucho frío y me estoy quedando pegado a la banca.. Date prisa.  
                                                                     Gerard_

 

Escribió como pudo y envió el mensaje.  
  
   
  
-lo siento…lo siento- era Frank acercándose a toda prisa hasta donde Gerard aún estaba sentando. Por su boca escapaba su aliento dejándose ver en forma de humo al colisionar con el frio aire.  
-No…tranquilo…está bien- Way estaba abrazándose y temblando de frío.  
-No sabía cuál tomar así que…-  
-No…está bien. Aunque no hayas comprando nada…está bien. Mejor vayamos al auto, me muero de frío- Frank no dijo nada y tomo las bolsas para caminar junto a Gerard que frotaba sus brazos para buscar calor.  
  
  
  
El estacionamiento no estaba muy lejos así que apuraron el paso y llegaron al auto. Gerard condujo hasta la casa de Frank. Toda la calle estaba adornada con luces, los árboles en los jardines de los vecinos, las ventanas e incluso un mono de nieve falso posaba en un jardín a tres casas alejada de la de Frank.  
  
   
  
Gerard se sentía tan bien  dentro de su auto con la calefacción puesta que no quería salir pero no había otra opción.  
  
   
  
-Linda estará feliz de verte-  
-Por supuesto-  
-Mejor caminamos más rápido.- tomo su brazo y ambos llegaron al porche por suerte Frank tenía sus llaves así que no se quedarían afuera esperando que la madre de Frank les abriera la puerta.  
  
   
  
El pequeño living estaba iluminado al igual que el exterior de la casa. Escarcha de color verde adornaba el pasamanos de la escalera acompañada de pequeñas esferas de colores, un mini mono de nieve junto al teléfono y las luces que se reflejaban en la ventana eran por el árbol de navidad en la sala.  
  
   
  
-Dejemos esto acá- Frank guio a Gerard a la sala y después salió para ir a la cocina y dejar lo que Way había comprado para la cena.  
  
   
  
Linda dejo los quehaceres por un momento para saludar a su yerno, Frank le ayudaba mientras ellos charlaban en la sala, A Gerard le vino bien estar sentando platicando con la señora Iero ya que el cuarto era de lo más agradable; la chimenea estaba encendida y por ninguna razón quería moverse de ahí.  
  
   
  
Pasaron más de quince minutos hablando hasta que Frank les interrumpió.  
  
   
  
-Linda…sé que cada año te ayudo a hacer todo esto pero jamás logro que me quede como el tuyo. ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme?- Frank tenía sus manos embarradas de un color rojo y estaba parado en el umbral de la sala.  
-Claro que sí, cariño. ¿Nos acompañas?-  
-Claro- le pregunto Linda a Gerard, a este ya se le había pasado el frio y se podía mover con tranquilidad sin que alguna parte de su cuerpo se congelara o temblara por el fresco.  
  
   
  
Los tres llegaron a la cocina y Frank tenia desperdigado por toda la barra muchos ingredientes.  
  
   
  
-Vamos Frank…solo es cena para tres.-  
-Podríamos pedir comida- opino Gerard.  
-¿Estás seguro?- Frank frunció su frente viendo a su novio.  
-Como deseen-  
-Creo que es mejor que prueben esto. No es navidad sin esta comida.-  
-Linda, mañana es navidad-  
-Y hoy Noche Buena, así que deben probar esto. Lo haré yo, tú solo ayúdame a picar los ingredientes y Gerard puedes ayudarle si gustas-  
  
   
  
Una cena para tres en Noche Buena sonaba bastante triste pero eso era. Frank, Gerard y Linda celebrarían Noche Buena y Navidad; solo los tres.  
  
   
  
-Dejemos que esto al menos media hora y tendremos nuestra cena lista- dijo Linda sonriendo a ambos hombres. –Ahora podemos ir a la sala. Sí que hace frío- dijo la mujer frotando sus brazos y saliendo de ahí.  
  
   
  
No fue tan desagradable una cena para tres. Se desvelaron hablando de cosas. Infancia, su familia, acontecimientos raros y divertidos des las pasadas fiestas y alguno que otro debate entre los tres. La botella de vino había quedado vacía.  
  
   
  
-Ya tengo sueño- dijo Frank dando un gran bostezo.  
-Entonces a dormir, angelito- Linda hizo el sonido de un beso tronado pero tomo la mejilla de su hijo y la apretó mientras este cerraba sus ojos ante el ligero apretón.  
-Linda, basta. Esta él aquí-  
-Es tu madre, Frank- reclamo Gerard.  
-Sigues siendo mi pequeño hijo-  
-Sí, sigo siendo pequeño y tú hijo.- los tres rieron antes el chiste y con esas últimas palabras saliendo de la sala.  
  
  
  
A partir de mañana comenzarían las preparaciones para una feliz navidad así que Linda decidió dejar todo como estaba y retomar las labores por la mañana.  
  
   
  
Gerard y Frank durmieron en el mismo cuarto. Casi al instante en que tocaron la cama sus ojos se cerraron, no dijeron buenas noches y ni siquiera se dieron el último beso.  
  
   
  
Al día siguiente Frank fue el primero en levantarse para ir directamente a la cocina. Se sentía extrañamente feliz así que preparo el desayuno para tres. Algo sencillo pero delicioso.  
  
Cuando Linda se había despertado encontró en su mesita de noche una bandeja con el desayuno y una nota en una servilleta que decía: Feliz navidad adornada con una carita.  
  
   
  
Iero dejo la bandeja más grande con los desayunos listos para después tomar una ducha. Hizo todo el ruido posible para que Way se despertara y con solo el sonido del agua cayendo Gerard despertó viendo frente a la cama la bandeja enorme.  
  
   
  
Esta también tenía una servilleta con mensaje: Feliz navidad. Se leía pero esta fue adornada con un árbol al final de la leyenda y un corazón garabateado de forma rápida.  
  
Cuando Frank termino su ducha vio a Gerard sentando al borde de la cama.  
  
   
  
-Podrías haber empezado sin mí- Frank noto que Gerard aun no había tocado su plato.  
-Decidí esperarte-  
-Bueno comamos.-  
  
   
  
El día paso tan rápido entre las últimas compras en el centro comercial más cercano, jugando videojuegos, platicando y viendo películas, claro ambos ayudaron a Linda a preparar el pavo y lo demás para acompañar.  
  
   
  
-¿No crees que es demasiado para tres personas?- dijo Frank mientras revolvía el relleno para el pavo.  
-No creo. Es mucho mejor que sobre y no que falte-  
-Pero en este caso no aplica-  
-Está bien- y sin darse cuenta que Linda estaba en la cocina beso los labios de su novio rápidamente.  
-Chicos, creo que con ese relleno es suficiente- dijo Linda llamando la atención de ambos.  
-Deberíamos ir a la sala- Gerard apenado volteo su cara y dijo.  
-O al cuarto- Linda dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.  
-Linda, por dios- las mejillas de Frank estaban tan sonrojadas.  
-No hay nada de qué preocuparse, se aman lo sé- la señora Iero se acercó a ellos –el pavo está listo, lo pondré en el horno y a esperar; aunque todavía es temprano.-   
-Quiero jugar videojuegos- mascullo Frank yendo hasta el lavabo y mojando sus manos.  
-Vamos entonces-  
  
   
  
Tanto Linda como Gerard sabían que Frank estaba tan apenado que no tenía más opción que seguir su juego de cambiar drásticamente el tema de conversación.  
  
   
  
Way le siguió hasta su cuarto y ahí pasaron las siguientes horas hasta que Linda no les hablo diciendo que la cena estaba lista.  
  
   
  
-No se siente que sea navidad- dijo Frank que estaba estirado en su cama –sin Melanny es diferente-  
-Pero la verás en año nuevo ¿cierto?- Gerard se tumbó hacia atrás haciéndole compañía a Frank en la cama, claro su cuerpo era más grande así que sus piernas quedaron en la misma posición como si estuviera aun sentado.  
  
   
  
Minutos después bajaron hasta la cocina para ver que Linda tenía la mesa puesta y bien arreglada para la ocasión.  
  
   
  
-De verdad se siente bastante solitario- comento Gerard por lo bajo.  
-Hagamos algo diferente- mascullo Frank de la misma manera.  
-¿Cómo qué?-  
-Abrir los regalos antes.-  
-Tienes razón.-  
-¿Linda?-  
-Dime, cariño-  
-Tal vez deberíamos abrir los regalos primero- consulto Frank.  
-¿No cenaremos entonces?-  
-Hay que cambiar esta vez. Primero los regalos y después cenamos ¿Qué te parece?-  
-Bueno…está bien. Solo termino de arreglar esto y comenzamos ¿sí?-  
-Claro. Podrías traer los regalos.- pidió Frank a Gerard.  
-Podríamos ir a la sala, todo están ahí-  
-Solo tráelos…anda- Frank hizo un puchero y con eso convenció a Way. Este salió de la cocina pasando por el living pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a ese hombre parado justo en la puerta.  
  
   
  
-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Gerard arrugando su frente. ¿Por qué estaba él aquí?  
-Yo...yo...- el hombre en la puerta solo abría y cerraba su boca, no sabía que decir.  
-También trae...-Frank salía del pasillo que daba hacia la cocina y entraba de lleno al pequeño living pero vio a Gerard a mitad del camino así que él también se detuvo. -Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú le invitaste Gerard?- vio primero al sujeto en la puerta y después a su novio.  
-Acabo de preguntar lo mismo pero al parecer su lengua desapareció- levanto su ceja, comenzaba a enfadarse.  
-Yo...-  
-Oh...no importa. Es tiempo de compartir. Bienvenido- dijo Frank exultante de felicidad.  Por otro lado la entrega de regalos no se detendría y Gerard era el encargado de llevarlos hasta la cocina donde cada quien recibiría el suyo pero por alguna razón Gerard no quería moverse de donde estaba, aun necesitaba la respuesta a la pregunta que había hecho.  
-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Frank viendo a Gerard.  
-Aun obtengo respuesta. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ray? ¿No se supone que estabas en Nueva Delhi?-  
-¿Cómo estará Melanny...?- pregunto Frank al aire ignorando a Gerard por completo. Con el simple hecho de que Iero haya dicho el nombre de su hermana Ray se puso pálido. -¿Te sientes mal?- dijo Iero dándose cuenta del estado del moreno.  
-No...solo yo...no es nada-  
-Vamos por los regalos Gerard- Frank empujo a Way por la espalda y logro que este se moviera un poco.  
-¿Que sucede?- Linda entro al living limpiando sus manos en el mandil que traía puesto -Hola- saludo al chico junto a la puerta.- ¿es amigo tuyo, Frankie?- pregunto de repente.   
-Lo invito Gerard-  
-Oh...que bien. Adelante, adelante, -indicaba con su mano la mujer- pasa. Apenas servimos la cena, así que llegas en buen momento.-  
-Buenas noches- Ray dio dos pasos hacia adelante y tomo la mano de la mujer para besar el dorso de la misma en forma de cortesía.  
-Oh...que caballero- la mujer se sonrojo y llevo de inmediato su mano derecha a su mejilla.   
-Aun no dices porque estás aquí- Gerard seguía insistiendo en una respuesta.  
-Tú me invitaste ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ray algo nervioso.  
-Yo no te invite...yo-  
-No...Está bien. Puedes quedarse- dijo la señora Iero.  
-¡¿Mamá?! ¡¿Frank?!- Era Melanny, estaba en el segundo piso y traía una pequeña maleta en sus manos  
-Oh por dios...Melanny!!- Frank corrió hasta las escaleras para abrazar a su hermana.  
  
   
  
   
  
Melanny había viajado hasta Nueva Jersey para pasar la navidad con su padre y su otra familia. O al menos ella les había dicho eso.  
  
   
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo su madre entre alegre y confusa.  
-Yo...bueno...decidí venir y no pasar navidad allá- mascullo apenas con un gran nerviosismo.  
-Pero...te fuiste apenas hace dos días-  
-Bueno...los aviones son rápidos- rio nerviosa.  
-Aquí no cuadra nada de lo que dices- esta vez Gerard intervino. Linda, Frank, Melanny y Ray le vieron. La chica Iero abrió mucho sus ojos.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Gerard veía a Ray y Melanny, su mirada primero a la chica y después a su amigo.  
-Ustedes dos están saliendo. Oh por dios- dijo Way deduciendo para todos. Ray abrió igual sus ojos y Melanny bastante estupefacta se sentó en un escalón. -Ustedes están saliendo. Es por eso que dijiste que de New Delhi viajarías hasta New Jersey para ver a tu familia...y por alguna extraña razón Melanny está de regreso en casa-  
-Es cierto- dijo la chica.   
-¿Estas saliendo con él?- pregunto su hermano aun lado de ella.  
-Sí, hace más de tres meses que salimos. ¿Qué tiene de malo?-  
-Bueno…pensé que tenías a Ray en un mal concepto de persona. Así que se nos hace imposible que él te guste- dijo Gerard viendo a Ray–Deberías de saber que…-  
-Por favor…no pelearan el día de navidad- Frank trato de controlar las cosas -¿Por qué mejor no cenamos y dejamos los regalos para después?-  
  
   
  
Obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa de todos así que dejaron de lado la hostilidad y preguntas embarazosas y fueron todos a la cocina. Faltaba al menos unos veinte minutos para que la comida estuviera lista así que sin que tuvieron que esperar.  
  
   
  
Ray no se despegaba de Melanny y ella trataba de hablar con Frank así que no había más remedio que contarle todo a Gerard. No fue tan agradable decirle la verdad ya que Ray se había reusado a pasar la navidad con los Iero porque tenía miedo que Linda no lo aceptara como novio de su hija. Que más daba, ya estaba ahí para pasar la navidad como se debe, con la nueva familia.  
  
   
  
Después de cenar todos fueron a la sala, era tiempo de entregar los regalos. Ray fue el encargado de traer las cosas desde el auto y fue y vino en tiempo record; no llevaba abrigo y afuera ya estaba nevando de nuevo.  
  
   
  
-Tengo algo para ti- Frank tomo la mano de Gerard y ambos llegaron hasta la ventana y justo al lado estaba el árbol de navidad.-¿Puedes buscar…algo que no sea una esfera?-  
-¿Qué?- dijo Gerard sin entender. Frank solo le sonrió y automáticamente el otro busco en el árbol algo que no encajara ahí, vio un lugar entre las ramas artificiales un aro, pequeño y brilloso -¿Qué es esto?- se acercó y vio que era un anillo. Las luces que adornaban el árbol lo hacían brillar.  
-Es para ti- dijo Frank al oído de Gerard.  
-No…Frank. No puede ser- su mano derecha había atrapado el anillo que colgaba de la ramita y su mano izquierda  fue directo a su boca, estaba a punto de gritar.    
–Espero que sea el indicado…porque…- Gerard no le dejo terminar y le abrazo de inmediato.  
-Por dios, no creí que fueras a hacerlo. Pensé que lo decías de broma-  
-Yo jamás bromeo- dijo orgulloso Frank.  
-¿Sucede algo, chicos?- pregunto la señora Iero.  
-No es nada, Linda; solo le di un anillo a Gerard y sé que está casi a punto de llorar.- Way no dejaba de ver el anillo en la palma de su mano.  
-Es horrible que no se lo hayas propuesto aun- dijo Melanny levantándose de su asiento.  
-Oh cierto- Frank dio media vuelta y tomo el anillo de la palma de la mano de Gerard, lo coloco en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda –Espero que digas que si-  
-Por supuesto- expresó Gerard con sus ojos acuosos.  
  
   
  
La Feliz navidad no había terminado, era la hora de los regalos y como Frank se había adelantado era el turno de los demás.  
  
   
  
Gerard se disculpó tanto con Melanny como con Ray por no tener sus regalos, Frank recibió el suyo y también la señora Iero. Cuando toco el turno de Frank le entrego primero a su hermana y después a su madre ya que el regalo de Gerard lo traía puesto en su dedo.  
  
   
  
Fue una feliz navidad llena de sorpresas…y vaya sorpresas. Melanny había mentido en que iría a Nueva Jersey a pasar navidad con su padre, Ray le mintió a su amigo de que iba a viajar por negocios a un lugar bastante alejado y Frank había triunfado al guardar el secreto del anillo por bastante tiempo.  
  
   
  
Una navidad…una feliz navidad. Lo fue y tal vez el siguiente año sea mucho mejor.


End file.
